From Major to Margaret
by Sweet Preserves
Summary: Okay, not sure about the title, but it was the most sutable thing I could think of. You'll see. Something tragic happens to Margaret, and turns to someone else for comfort...
1. Part 1

Okay, this starts off similar to Hot Lips and Empty Arms, but completely goes another way. Anyway, I'll say no more, before I give something away. R&R Please!! PS: For my other story, "Going Home" I'm keeping on this one, I've just got a bit of writer's block. I know the bones of the story, I just have to add the meat, but soon I will have updated that one, I just decided to do something different for a change. But, be warned, it has some difficult subjects in it, and may be a little disturbing to some people. It's about a very serious subject: Rape. I'll tell you this now because if you cannot handle reading a story like this than I suggest you go back now. If not, go ahead. After the first part, there will be no more scenes like that, I don't think. I'll warn you if anything comes to that.  
  
It was a dreary Saturday night. Raining, cold, and gray. Typical spring in Korea. There were no casualties, so everybody was in the Mess Tent watching Bonzo Gets a Job. Well, not so much watching as sitting in front of the screen cuddling with whoever their date was for that night. However, there were some people not in The Mess Tent. Trapper had a date, but Hawkeye didn't so he was staying home. Surprisingly enough, Frank didn't have a date. Hawkeye assumed he'd be at "knock before entering", but he was sitting on his cot writing a letter to his wife.  
  
"You wanna talk about it, Frank?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Hawkeye was pretty bored, but didn't feel like going to the mess tent alone. Who goes for the movies?! Certainly not him, and he wasn't going to go and watch other people do what he wanted to do with a nice nurse. He ran his fingers through his silky black hair. He decided to get a glass of lighter fluid from the still and write a letter to his father.  
  
Meanwhile Margaret was in her tent. She had gotten a letter from her friend Lorraine. She didn't want to open it. She was half afraid. Lorraine would have a wonderful life with a husband, not tied down to the Army with a lipless wonder for a bit of comfort like she was. She dismissed Frank earlier, and told him she didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't in the mood to be with him. He made her feel angrier because every time she looked at him she kept thinking, "this is a married man. Nothing will ever come of this relationship with him. In the end I'll just get hurt."  
  
Finally she opened the letter. It told about what a great life she had. She was married to a surgeon that Margaret had turned down, had two beautiful children, two cars and a $45, 000 house. She could have had that, but she married the Army. There was no man in her life that would ever be in her future. She was 30 years old and had no one. There was Frank, but he was Army issue. Just like everything. Her "house" was the shabby tent in Korea. She had nothing of her own. He came with the mess tent and her kaki girdle. She was sick of it.  
  
  
  
Back in the Swamp, Hawkeye decided to tease Frank a little. Just for some fun. "Say, Frank? Where's Hot Lips tonight? She's cold lips tonight, is she Frank? I guess that's better than no lips like you, right Frank?!"  
  
"I don't have to take this you, you, stupid man!"  
  
"Ohhh.stupid man, very clever Frank. Where'd you come up with that one?"  
  
Frank just got up and left.  
  
Margaret sat in her tent thinking about her life when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Me"  
  
She sighed. Frank was the last person she wanted to see tonight. She'd had enough. She would break it off with him tonight. "What do you want, Frank?"  
  
"Oh, Honey bun, you seem upset! Let me take you and kiss you and make you feel better!"  
  
She was dreading this. "Come in Frank. I need to talk to you about something."  
  
He came in and noticed right away she was upset about something so he went over and nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Frank stop. I need to be serious for a moment. I've realized you are 45 years old and I am 30. You have children, a wife, and a wonderful home. You have no future with me. When this war ends, you'll go home and pick up life where you left off. I have nothing. There is no future in this relationship Frank. I know I will end up getting hurt in the end. So, before I give any more of my time to you, I've decided there is a man for me." She thought of Hawkeye in the back of her mind, but wouldn't even acknowledge it. He was so different, but something about him just, made her feel, she couldn't describe it. "It's over Frank, between you and me. Over. I want nothing more to do with this relationship. I am serious, Frank. Here are your things back." She handed him a crate. "Now, get out." She bit on her lip. She had no idea of how he would react. Probably just upset, but he'll get over it, she thought. But what coming she never expected.  
  
Frank stood there for a moment. What little lip he had was twitching, you could tell he was holding back his anger, but something in him snapped.  
  
"WHAT? Are you stupid?" Frank yelled. "You think someone would actually care about you other than me? You think you'll find someone else?! I only care about you because no one else does! You're a stupid person! I can't believe you'd actually find someone else."  
  
Margaret was in tears. "Please Frank! Stop! Please! Someone will hear you!" She cried.  
  
"Oh no they won't, everyone is at the movie! And it's raining hard outside so no one will hear us. Now, hear me. We are NOT breaking up."  
  
"Yes we are!" He grabbed her by the shoulders hard and shook her. She screamed out in pain. "Frank you're hurting me!" She yelled, hoping to get someone's attention.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled and slapped her across the face and punched her in the eye. He quieted "Now listen to me. You are not breaking up with me and we are going to do what we do every night." He ripped off her clothes at the same time taking off his. She was trying to fight him off but he was very strong. She screamed and screamed. She knew no one would hear her, but she tried as best she could. She yelled at the top of her lungs "RAPE!" But he smacked her again and told her to shut up. He was fighting her, trying his best to get at her and do what he wanted to do.  
  
Before anyone realized what was happening, Frank was thrown off of Margaret and punched unconscious. He lay on the floor completely out of it. Margaret had no idea who did it. She looked up at the man who stood there. God, he was gorgeous. Standing there with his jet-black hair, her knight in shining armor, or doctor in dingy red housecoat. Whichever. She couldn't believe it and stood there for a moment shaking.  
  
"Pierce?" She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Hawkeye, thank you so much. You saved me." She buried her face into his chest and cried. Between the sniffles she asked, "How did you know he was doing that?"  
  
"Well, I was the only other person in the compound. Everyone else is at the movie. I was sitting in the swamp alone, playing solitaire and listening to the rain. Remember that time I lost my eyesight for a week? Well I had learned that it's amazing to close your eyes and listen to the rain. Every since then, it comforts me. I was paying attention to every sound, and I could hear everything, I guess like what Radar hears. And I heard you screaming. I knew by the way you two were acting today something would happen, say a spat, but I never thought it would come to this." She was crying and he hugged her closer, and put his face into her hair and whispered quietly, just soothing sounds.  
  
Finally, Margaret came to realize what had happened, and realized she was standing there naked. She looked down. "Oh God."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Here." He took off his bathrobe and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Won't you be cold? It's raining and you're wet, and all you've got one now are boxers and a t-shirt."  
  
"That's okay. I don't mind. Now, we have to get the MPs in here, to take him away", he said, kicking Frank. "You want me to bring you to the Swamp and wait there while I get him taken away?"  
  
"Actually, I don't want to be alone. Can I go with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She clutched onto him tighter as they walked out into the compound. They went straight into Henry's office to call the MPs, Margaret not moving an inch away from Hawkeye. She was still hugging him as best she could while they were walking around. They didn't want to draw attention to the incident right away, so they decided to go straight to the MPs, who arrived in a matter of minutes.  
  
The arrived at Margaret's tent to find Hawkeye and Margaret standing clutching each other next to a naked Frank Burns unconscious on the floor.  
  
"What happened? You know we'll need to question both of you."  
  
Hawkeye spoke up "Listen, this was an attempted rape. You need to get this guy out of here, and especially as far away from Margaret. She's in no shape to talk, so could you come back later to question us. We have to get over the initial shock."  
  
"We should have a guard on her at all times."  
  
Hawkeye looked at each other and she looked at him and nodded, she knew what he would say. "Margaret doesn't want that. She doesn't want some strange man following her around. I will never let Margaret leave my sights, until we know that this man is safely locked away where there is no chance of his escape."  
  
"But sir, surely you're not as qualified to protect her as an MP. You may not be able to handle it."  
  
"Not handle it? Listen, I don't know how I did what I did tonight. It's called adrenaline. When I saw Frank doing that to Margaret, the blood inside me boiled. When you see someone you love getting hurt, something inside you makes you stronger than you ever thought possible." He realized what he said, but knew there would be time for that later. For now he would pretend he never said anything. "So in a way, I am more qualified than the strongest MP. Now until we are in a ready condition, all I want you to do is take him away from here. I don't care where, just far away, and keep him safely locked up."  
  
"Yes sir." The MPs came in and picked up the naked Frank and took him away. The door closed and it was just Hawkeye and Margaret. She was still in his robe. She had her own clothes, but wearing this made her seem even closer to Hawkeye.  
  
She crossed the room and he met her halfway. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "He won't hurt you anymore." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone tonight. Before you say any wisecrack, I was wondering if you could bring your cot in here. I, I don't really have any other friends Hawkeye, and I just need someone here with me tonight."  
  
"Margaret, I would never think of wisecracking in a situation like this. Look, I may seen insensitive at times, but it's my way of dealing with things, but the, I have a limit. You didn't actually think I would say something would you? I mean, well, I can't understand what you're going through, but I can understand that you need comfort, and reassurance. I'll go into the supply tent to get a cot. I don't want a lot of questions from Trapper, and I'm sure you don't."  
  
"Okay. Hawkeye? Thank you."  
  
"It's okay. Now, you want to keep on my robe? I don't mind. Here, just get this done up nice and tight, it's a little chilly out there. okay. Now, c'mon." He put one arm around her shoulders and she put one arm around his waist as they walked across the compound.  
  
That night, Hawkeye's cot was on one side, while Margaret's on the other. She wanted comfort, but didn't want questions to be asked, should someone come in and see them next to each other. Hawkeye had managed to get to sleep, but was awoken by something. He listened, and in the dark he could hear Margaret sobbing. He got up and crossed the tent and say beside her. He began to sing  
  
"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby  
  
Over in Killarney  
  
Many years ago,  
  
Me Mother sang a song to me  
  
In tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty,  
  
In her good old Irish way,  
  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
  
That song to me this day.  
  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby"  
  
By now she had stopped crying and just looked up at him in disbelief. "How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"When I was a little girl and was upset about something my mom would always sing that song."  
  
"So did my Mom. It's something I sing to myself sometimes now, I'll always remember singing that to me at nighttime, cuddled under my quilt when I was a little boy. When I saw that you were upset it was the first thing that came to me."  
  
"Thanks Hawkeye. You know, you can be really sweet sometimes." She sat up and turned to face him.  
  
"Don't say that! I have an image to protect!"  
  
"Hawkeye."  
  
"I know, I know, come here" He said opening his arms so she could cuddle into him. He rubbed her back in slow circles and rested his chin on her hair. "It's okay, it's okay. You can cry, or talk, or whatever. Just say the word and I'm here. You can tell me anything, I won't judge you or hold it against you."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She lifted her head so she was looking right into his deep blue eyes. "How about-" She closed her eyes and went forward. He met her halfway and they kissed. It was only a small, short kiss, but it made them both feel good.  
  
They stared at each other for a while, not knowing the exact thing to say. "Hawkeye, that was a thank you for being here. I wanted to do that for a long time now. Before tonight, long before. This, this is for how I feel." She went forward again, Hawkeye knew what she wanted. He kissed her slowly, this time, and passionately.  
  
"Margaret, I would have done something before, but with Frank, and then tonight I felt closer to you than ever, but in your condition, I didn't want to. I'm glad you did though. I want you to know that I've wanted to for a long time too. I will gladly kiss you again, but on one condition." She looked at him curiously. "You let me know if you're not comfortable or ready, especially so soon after everything that's, you know, happened."  
  
"I will." She replied her mouth inches away from his. "But, I'm not ready for, you know, not tonight or anything. Can you stay here with me tonight, though?"  
  
"Of course." He laid her down on the bed and got down next to her. It was an extremely small cot, so they had to cuddle really close together, which both of them wanted anyway. He planted little kisses on the side of her neck, calming here and rubbing her back as she cuddled into him.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm still wearing your bathrobe. Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good."  
  
She was happy, she loved the bathrobe. She always had hated it because it was all dingy, but, it smelled like him, and she could feel him when she had it on. She cuddled right into him with her head resting half on his chest and went to sleep, happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
Oft in dreams I wander  
  
To that cot again,  
  
I feel her arms a-huggin' me  
  
As when she held me then.  
  
And I hear her voice a -hummin'  
  
To me as in days of yore,  
  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
  
Outside the cabin door. 


	2. Part 2

Hey everybody, I know it was a while before I got back to this, but I did this as a break from my other one, while I had a little writer's block. Then, inspiration struck for that one, but I also got writer's block for this one. Anyway, in the first chapter, the song he sings, well the last verse was supposed to go with the end and somehow my computer decided it liked it better there. I never noticed until it was posted, but it kind of suits it, doncha think? Also, I can't think of a better title. What do you think of this one? R&R, and if you have a better idea for a title that you don't mind me using, let me know. One more thing before I continue the story, I know that Hawkeye lost his sight when BJ was there, but it fit into the story well, so I didn't really care. Besides, from now on, you may have to forget a lot of the episodes and stuff. Anyway, enough 'jabber jabber jabber' and on with the fiction, remember: FICTION. Not mine, never were, yada yada yada.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret fell asleep cuddled together on the tiny cot that night. Hawkeye's arm was around her waist, and still, in his sleep, he'd rub little circles on her back. The MPs must have alerted Henry, and they were awoken by an announcement.  
  
"Would Captain Pierce and Major Houllihan please report to Col. Blake's office, on the double. He would like to speak to you about your, ahem, absence from the movie last night."  
  
This really ticked off Hawkeye. Nobody knew what had really happened, and he and Margaret exiting her tent late the next morning with her in his robe, and now with this announcement, Margaret would definitely be putting up with a lot of harassment from the others at the camp.  
  
Hawkeye looked over. Margaret was still sound asleep. "Margaret? Margaret? We have to get up. Henry wants to speak to us. I think the MPs told him about it." She never stirred, so he leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, she seemed a little nervous, but once she saw it was Hawkeye she smiled. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. Henry wants us in his office. I think he found out about what happened. C'mon."  
  
"Oh, God! I'm a mess! I can't go yet!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, c'mon. We have to get going. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hawkeye slowly opened the door and peaked out. Unfortunately, the camp had come to life and people were walking past Margaret's tent about their daily routine. He knew that there would probably be a few whistles and catcalls. When the pair emerged from the tent the camp seemed to stop. Everyone could hardly believe their eyes as they saw the pair together. Hawkeye walked in front of Margaret, trying to protect her in any way he could. A few catcalls came their way, which Hawk answered with a salute altered by sticking his middle finger up. The crowd realized that something had happened last night, and it wasn't what everyone initially had though. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
When they finally reached the door to the office, Hawkeye opened the door for her, and put his hands on her shoulders to gently guide her in the room.  
  
Henry was sitting at his desk, staring into space.  
  
"Hey Henry." Hawkeye said in a depressing tone. "I guess the MPs told you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Margaret, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Colonel." Hawkeye shook his head as he noticed how well she kept her dignified stature, even after something like this.  
  
"Look, Pierce, the MPs told me everything. Frank is on his way to Seoul in a heavily guarded truck in shackles. He won't be bothering anyone anymore. But the thing is, we still want a reliable person with Margaret at all times. Pierce, they said you volunteered for the job. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Now, Margaret, you look in hard shape. You've got a few bruises, and God knows what else. Hawk she needs a complete physical. Who's gonna do it?"  
  
Margaret spoke up "Colonel, I would prefer if the Pierce did my physical. No offense to you, but you know after last night, I am a little jumpy and have a feeling I will be around all men, but Pierce saved me, and I know I can trust him. Sir I know I can trust you, but I still would feel most comfortable with Pierce."  
  
Henry understood, and asked if he could speak with Hawkeye privately. "Henry, I can't leave her."  
  
"Okay, well" He leaned over and whispered in Hawk's ear "I know I can trust you Pierce, but I want you to know that you better take damn good care of her. I know she won't like this, but I believe you should accompany her everywhere, even the shower. If he were to somehow manage to get back here, it would be a vulnerable place to get her. And no wisecracks about it."  
  
"Henry, don't worry. She's in good hands."  
  
He led her out into the x-ray room, which dubbed as a private exam room, for personal cases such as this.  
  
"Margaret, I feel bad about this, after what happened, but, uh, this is a, uh complete physical. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Really." She started to move her arm to slip off her shirt and winced in pain.  
  
"What is it?" He helped her out of it and examined her arm. "Lucky for you, we're in the x-ray room. I think you may have a hairline fracture there. Okay, let's see what else we've got. Multiple lacerations and the chest, arms, legs, stomach, and face. A few cuts, nothing really serious. wait now, what's this. He felt a little dried blood and noticed a deep gash in her leg. Shit. How did he do that?"  
  
"He had his pocket knife. Before he took his pants off."  
  
"That bastard. And that's cleaning it up a bit because of a lady present. Now, I need to ask you, he, attempted to rape you, but, did anything, actually uh. happen?" He couldn't think of a good way to ask that.  
  
"If you mean sexually, know, he couldn't. I managed to keep him away from that until you came."  
  
"So there's no, uh."  
  
"No damage, and I can't be pregnant or anything like that."  
  
"Okay, that's what I wanted to know, just, you know, it's not an easy thing to say."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Let's have a look at your arm." He took the x-rays and got the bone set. Although it was simply a hairline it had slipped a little during the night and was a little difficult to set. Once he finally finished the awkward physical, he cleaned off the plaster and spoke again.  
  
"You're probably wondering what Henry had whispered to me. He didn't want to make you uncomfortable by saying it in front of you, but rather get me to talk to you about it. First of all, he just wanted to make sure I'd be able to protect you. If you feel you need an MP to guard you, you let me know." He paused for her to answer.  
  
"I'm fine, I'd rather have you guard me than an MP. I saw you take on Frank last night, so I think you could do it again if you had to, God forbid."  
  
"Okay, well secondly, he told me that this would be a complete physical, and no matter how awkward to get all bases covered. Which we finally managed to do.  
  
"Last, this is the thing I need to talk about. Uh, well he said he didn't want to have you showering by yourself, because it would be the most vulnerable place for him to get you, were he to manage to come back. The thing is, we don't want to send nurses up there with you, in fear of endangering a lot of young ladies. Now, I promise, I know the position you are in and I would never make any wisecracks or anything, but he suggested that I accompany you. I mean, I'd turn away and everything, but just to have someone there. What do you think? We really don't want you to go anywhere alone."  
  
Normally, she would have thought it was a way to get into her pants, but seeing the look on his face she knew he was sincere. "Hawkeye, I think that that would probably be a good idea. As long as you don't look."  
  
"Okay. Now, I've got some fatigues for you, they're a little big, well actually they're an extra one of my shirts, but for now, until we get to your tent, plus I don't know if your shirts will fit over that cast on your shoulder."  
  
He helped her get dressed and offered a hand to get help her off the table. As she slipped off the table, their eyes met.  
  
"Hawkeye, thank you so much for everything." She whispered and reached up to softly kiss him on the lips.  
  
"I don't mind. Really, I don't. I want to make sure you're safe at all times. C'mon, do you want to get something to eat? If you want we can order out, get Trapper to get some food for us so we don't have to hear questions. I think Henry will call a meeting in the mess tent this afternoon at which he will explain without details what happened, and just to lay off of us. We'll be sticking together, and doing everything together, and he figured that they might start talking, you know? But for now, if you feel like being away from the curious glances and things, we can eat in your tent?"  
  
"Well, would you mind if maybe we went into the mess tent ourselves, but went back to the tent to eat."  
  
"Okay, well c'mon my dear, we'll go get some slop to eat." He offered her arm and she linked it to hers and left the building together.  
  
They walked into the mess tent together, and the tent seemed to quiet immediately. Hawkeye followed Margaret to the serving table, got their food, ignoring everyone else. They simply walked out the tent, trying to be as strong as possible in the situation. Silently they went into Margaret's tent and sat down to eat their dinner.  
  
"Hawkeye, you know, you don't need to be doing all of this for me. I, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Margaret, I know that you are 30 years old, yes I looked at your file. Anyway, you're single; I know you can take care of yourself. And Frank is locked up in Seoul. It's just that it is a slight possibility that he could come back, and we want you to be safe. I'm doing this because I don't want to endanger you or the rest of our staff. I may not always act it, since I, well have constantly played tricks on you, but it was mostly to get Frank, and I care about you. When I saw him doing that to you, I felt so mad. I am so devoted to the sanctity of human life, but at that moment, I honestly felt like I would kill him."  
  
"Hawkeye thank you. You know, really I'm glad you want to do this, it's just that I wanted to let you know you had a choice. Frankly I am relieved that you will do this for me." She started to cry. "I've been trying to hold this in, but I'm really scared."  
  
"Oh Margaret, c'mere." He got up and sat down next to her on her cot. He put his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm afraid!"  
  
"I know, I know." He rubbed her back soothingly and rested his chin on her hair. "Margaret? Can I ask you a question?" She looked up at him questioningly. "You don't have to answer, but, what caused him to do that? I know you two have been together for a while, so I was very surprised to see what I saw."  
  
"Well, I had gotten a letter from a friend. She has a house, a husband, and two beautiful children. I realized that I have nothing. I'm 30 years old and have nothing! Frank, he has everything. Wife, children. I would never get anything out of him in the future, I would just get hurt. When I tried to explain this to him, he snapped, and well, he, he" She broke into fresh tears again. Between sobs she managed to get out "I just want a normal life, a husband. My own man. Not someone who is married with children. A lot of colonels I've well, you know, are married. I've never had a serious relationship. I feel ready for one now, though. I'm ready to give up this life, and settle down."  
  
"I know how you feel. I did have one serious relationship, but she left me because she didn't want to compete with my work. Other than that, all the women I've ever been with have just been a quick fix. I feel like just settling down, in Crabapple Cove, with a wife. Have a couple kids, work at the family practice."  
  
Margaret had stopped crying and was looking up at him. "That sounds so wonderful." She whispered, as both of them slowly moved closer, their noses almost touched.  
  
"Margaret, you'll tell me if you're not ready." He whispered.  
  
"Yes" She mumbled against his lips. They kissed passionately, his lips moving gently against hers. "Hmm." She mumbled. When he lifted his lips of hers, she was a bit breathless.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know. But I like it."  
  
"Me too. I don't want to start anything we can't finish though, Margaret, so I don't know if it's good idea to do any more. Listen, tomorrow is the trial in Seoul. I'm going to go with you, I have to present evidence. It's not going to be easy, but we'll pull through it. Frank Burns will never again hurt you."  
  
"Attention all personnel! Incoming casualties! Both teams to the operating room! Nurses to triage! Get your tap shoes and get a dance partner, it's gonna be a long one!" The PA blasted to life.  
  
"Shit." Hawkeye mumbled. "We don't have a replacement yet either. This'll be great. C'mon let's get to work."  
  
They headed to the OR and got ready for a long shift.  
  
****  
  
They had been operation for 3hours when Radar popped his head in.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes?" Henry, Hawkeye and Trapper answered in unison.  
  
"I mean the colonel sir. I've got great news sir, you're going home. Tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's great!" "Wait to go!" And other things could be heard around the OR.  
  
"You serious? Well that's great!! I can't believe it! But we'll be down two surgeons then. Will we get new ones soon?"  
  
"Well actually, sir, we'll be down three surgeons. Cap'n Macintyre? You're going home too. Tomorrow morning with the colonel. Sorry Hawkeye."  
  
Hawkeye looked over at Margaret, and both were relieve he wasn't going home and leaving her there. "That's okay Radar. But I'm going to Seoul tomorrow with the Major, so when is the new surgeons arriving?"  
  
"Captain Hunnicut, Major Winchester and Colonel Potter will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. The Chinese have been pushed back. There's two more wounded, and they actually don't think there will be any more until next week, so we've got no worries."  
  
"That's good. Suction."  
  
"Yeah, Retractor. C'mon sweetie, I don't want to have to cut around your b-cups."  
  
"Say, Henry?" Hawkeye spoke up. "Have you spoke to everyone, and explained the, uh, situation?"  
  
"Yeah, I did during breakfast."  
  
"Great. Were there any problems?"  
  
"A few nurses were a little upset, afraid, you know, but Trapper and I comforted them."  
  
"I'm sure you did."  
  
***  
  
TBC, Yeah this could take a while, it's hard to know exactly where to take this from here, especially after the trial, etc, but I'm open for suggestions!! So R&R please!!!! ( 


	3. Part 3

Okay, finally, I'm back to writing this one. I had writer's block for a while, but with the help from everyone who gave me suggestions (thank you all of you, you know who you are;) ) and from just sitting on this story for a while thinking about it, I've sort of got it planned out. Well a bit of it anyway. It's hard to know exactly where to go with it, because as of now, I'm not even sure how Hawkeye and Margaret feel for each other. Well I do and I don't. It's hard to explain. Well, you know, it's an obvious h/m fic, but yeah. So blah blah blah, these characters aren't mine, if you come across a character who wasn't on the show, they are mine. All mine!! The rest, Hawkeye (sigh) and the rest are not mine; if they were I would be rich. I'm not. So yeah. On with the story:  
  
After a night of partying, Trapper and Henry were getting in the jeep the next morning to begin the long journey home. They were both pretty tired, and had been up almost all night drinking and saying goodbye to everyone, mainly the nurses. Hawkeye and Margaret had not stayed up too late. They wanted to party and see their friends off, but Margaret was tired, and the next day would be difficult for them.  
  
They got in their separate cots, and Hawkeye never said any wisecracks. Margaret was very pleased that he didn't try anything. He really did care for her. They were becoming very close friends. Although they cared about each other before, they never showed it. They acted like enemies, but were both glad to be able to act civil towards each other.  
  
The pair was up to see Henry and Trapper off. Everyone was sad to see them go, but glad for they were returning to their families. After hugs and kisses and goodbyes from everyone, they got in the jeep and headed off towards Seoul.  
  
Half an hour later, another jeep came down the same road Trapper and Henry had left on. In it was a corporal driving, an older man, a colonel; a young tall man with sandy blond hair, he was a captain, and a balding middle aged man, a major.  
  
They pulled up to the main building and jumped out. Hawkeye and Margaret were there to greet the new members of the 4077th.  
  
The older man hopped out as if he was 20 years old. "I'm Col. Sherman Potter. I'm your new CO."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Margaret said.  
  
"Yeah, welcome to the 4077th. It's cruddy but it's home."  
  
"You must be Captain Pierce."  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I was warned about you by Gen. Hammond. And don't worry son, don't look so scared. I might be regular army but I'm not one of those cranky old Colonels who's up on reveille and salutes and all that. In fact that's why I was assigned to this place. I've heard you were a great bunch of people who would wind up court marshaled if you had a strict CO."  
  
"That's great Colonel."  
  
"Hi." The tall man jumped down. He had extremely large feet. "I'm Captain Honnicutt. Call me BJ."  
  
Right away anyone could see he was a great replacement for Trapper. He and Hawkeye instantly clicked. "Hey, I'm Hawkeye. I think you'll be staying in the Swamp. It's my tent too. I think you'll fit in here pretty good." He could tell BJ would be a great addition to the 4077th.  
  
The other, balding, man hadn't said anything. He looked around with disgust on his face and his nose in the air.  
  
Hawkeye addressed him. "Excuse me? Are you the other new surgeon?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I am. I am Major Winchester, you may call me Charles." He said in a pompous accent.  
  
"Can we call you chuck?"  
  
"Charles. Nothing else. I don't go for nicknames, such as "Chuck" or other hick names like BJ and Hawkeye. Those are names for chums, which I intend not to be. I will be calling you Hunnicutt and Pierce, we Winchesters do not get chummy with people such as yourselves."  
  
Hawkeye looked at Margaret and BJ and whispered sarcastically, "He seems friendly."  
  
"Yup, real life of the party." BJ answered. He looked at Margaret. "I don't believe I caught your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Major Houllihan. You can call me Margaret if you like."  
  
Hawkeye was surprised to say the lease about this. She had always wanted to be addressed Major, but he refused.  
  
"Nice to meet you Margaret." He said and shook her hand.  
  
Hawkeye spoke up again to the new surgeons. "Okay, it's great to meet you all, and I would like to get to know each of you personally, as I'm sure we will. But, Margaret and I have to leave for Seoul this afternoon for a trial, which was explained to you I believe." They nodded their heads solemnly. They had been told what happened, and also knew it was the Major. They looked at her with a look in their eyes that showed her they cared.  
  
"Anyway," He continued "We have to get you guys settled in in the next few hours and we have to show you where everything is. I know the Col. Knows about being an Army doctor, and you two," He looked at BJ and Charles "Have learned all about triage and all the rest, have you not?" The nodded. "Great, our clerk, Radar O'Reilly will help you out with anything you need, especially while we're gone. And don't worry, you'll pick up on everything we do here pretty quickly."  
  
They all followed Hawkeye and Margaret around the compound learning all the ropes rather quickly, and also being shown where they would be staying. BJ laughed out loud when he saw the still, Charles rolled his eyes and said some comment about that he doesn't drink anything unless it's cognac or some other expensive old stuff. Col Potter was amused by it, and said that although it breaks quite a few regulations, he would be by every now and again for a drink or two. Or three.  
  
With they exception of Charles, the other four had become close in the few hours they had been together. After lunch, Hawkeye and Margaret had to leave for Seoul for Frank's trial. They got their dress uniforms on and got in the jeep. Hawkeye gave Margaret a hand to help her into the passenger side while Radar put their bags in the back. Hawkeye hopped in the driver's seat and they were off across the road that was more like a bumpy cow path with bomb holes.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked her after a long silence. He truly was concerned about her. He really did feel for her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll, I'll be fine."  
  
"Listen, I'll be there with you the whole time. You don't need to be afraid. He'll be in shackles, and there'll be lots of MPs around. Plus yours truly will be there."  
  
"Thanks Hawkeye." She smiled a little at him. "The thing I'm really actually worried about, to tell you the truth is nighttime. I know they said that I'll get my own hotel room and so will you, and there will be an MP outside my door. But the past couple nights you've been with me, and, to tell you the truth, I feel much safer with you there. But how's that going to look if you come and spend the night with me?"  
  
"Don't worry about what other people think. I'll sleep on the floor if I got too. I won't let you out of my sight." He reached over and squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly.  
  
After the long bumpy drive they finally made it to I-Corps, where the trial was to be held. They went to the door, where they told the guards who they were. One guard then lead them down a long corridor and another one, and a full maze of hallways and stairs until they came upon large double doors at the end of the hallway. Two MPs were guarding it. They spoke to the guard who lead Hawkeye and Margaret and they nodded and opened the doors.  
  
Inside everyone was seated: A general, who was the Judge, a few MPs around, a Corporal to take the minutes, and a Major, who was bailiff. A number of other Sergeants, Captains, and Lieutenants were seated around, taking notes. They seemed that they were a type of jury to help the judge decide. On one side there was a table where Frank sat in an navy jumpsuit, and was handcuffed and shackles were around his ankles. A Major who was his lawyer sat next to him. On the other side was a table where another Major sat, who would be Margaret and Hawkeye's lawyer. They had spoken with him over the phone to help plan their case.  
  
He saw them enter and stood up and shook their hands. "Hello, I'm Major Anderson. I'll be your lawyer. You must be Major Houllihan and Captain Pierce."  
  
"Yes, but you can call me Hawkeye."  
  
"And call me Margaret, please."  
  
"Well if we'll be on first name basis, which I would prefer as well, you can call me Gary."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Gary. Well it would under different circumstances." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Yes, I understand. This is not very pleasant. Margaret we will do the best we can, and I believe we will have enough evidence to win this case over."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"I trust you brought the files and such?"  
  
"Right here." He gestured to a few file folders he had in under his arm. "Medical records, and I also have my account of the situation to present. I don't have it written down, but I don't think I could forget that image." He shuddered a little.  
  
"I know. Unfortunately, I have seen these cases all to often. But at least I know what to do. Frank Burns will be put behind bars. Trust me."  
  
"He'd better."  
  
*From here on in, just want to let you know I know NOTHING about court, it's all made up from the little bit of general knowledge from watching stuff like "The Trial of Henry Blake." I've seen maybe one episode of Judge Judy, but it was a long time ago, so please don't get upset if it's not accurate. *  
  
"Please rise for the Honorable Judge Advocate General, General Gower." The General stood up with the crowd.  
  
"You may be seated." The group sat down. "Now, Major Margaret Houllihan is pressing charges of attempted rape and assault against Major Frank Burns?"  
  
"Yes your honor." Margaret nodded. She tried to remain strong. Hawkeye was seated next to her, and held her hand under the table, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Okay, Major Anderson, please state your case." Gary stood up. "Your honor, we have substantial evidence, that in the evening of the 21st of September, Major Frank Burns assaulted Major Houllihan with a knife, numerous punches, and on top of that attempted to rape her.  
  
"I call my first witness to the stand. Captain B. F. Hawkeye Pierce." Hawkeye stood up and went over to the witness stand.  
  
"I solemly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God." He said as he placed his hand on the bible. He then opened up one file and sat down.  
  
"Captain," Gary started "You are the only person who saw Frank Burns that evening attacking Margaret Houllihan, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Could you tell us your account of what happened that night?"  
  
"Well, it was raining, quite loudly I might add. On top of that, most of the people at our unit were at the movie in the Mess Tent. I decided to stay in the Swamp that night, to just relax. I didn't have a date, and didn't feel the need to see another Bonzo movie. Anyway, I listened to the rain, as I love to do, and in amidst the rain I heard something else. The more I listened, I realized it was a woman screaming, and it sounded like she was calling rape! Rape! I jumped up and ran out, and heard the screams again. I could tell they were coming from Margaret's tent, and I could tell it was her. I ran to her tent and opened the door, to see Frank, uh, Major Burns there, naked, hitting Margaret, who had most of her clothes ripped off." He looked over to Margaret and could see the pain in her eyes. He felt so bad to have to re-account it in front of her.  
  
"How had he hurt her?"  
  
"Well I did a physical examination of her, and she had multiple lacerations on her arms, legs, face, chest, and stomach, as well as a deep gash, that she told me was caused by a pocket knife he used. It required seven stitches. Also she had a hairline fracture in her right femur."  
  
"And you have the records for this?"  
  
"Yes right here, I have her medical file, including her x-rays, test results and also her medical history." He handed it to the judge.  
  
"Thank you Captain. The prosecution rests."  
  
"Thank you Major Anderson. Major Healy?" He looked at Frank's lawyer, who stood up and walked over to Hawkeye.  
  
"Captain Pierce?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What is your relationship with Frank Burns?"  
  
"Well, he's our bunkmate. He lives in my tent."  
  
"Is he a friend?"  
  
"We were never friends. We do not get along very well." Hawkeye admitted.  
  
"I see. And, you would do anything to get him out of the 4077th and out of your hair?"  
  
"I would do some things, but nothing as to what I believe you are implying."  
  
"And what do you think I am implying?"  
  
"That I made it up. But you see, I didn't. I would never endanger someone like that just because I don't like them."  
  
"Have you ever had relations with Margaret Houllihan?"  
  
"No. We are friends."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you shared a bed at all?"  
  
He sighed. They had, but only when he had to protect her. "Yes sir. But, nothing happened. She was upset because of this situation, and she decided she would rather have me protect her rather than an MP that she didn't know. When she saw me take on Frank, then-"  
  
"Take him on? Did you attack him?"  
  
"When I saw him hurting Margaret, I pulled him off her. He tried to punch me, but I punched him before he had a chance. I had to do it a few times, and I did knock him out, but only in our defense."  
  
"So you admit that you hit him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see. The defense rests."  
  
"Very good. You may step down." The general addressed Hawkeye. He walked back over to Margaret, where he rubbed her back a little to reassure her.  
  
"Defense?" The judge gestured towards Gary, Margaret and Hawkeye.  
  
"I call Margaret Houllihan to the stand."  
  
Reluctantly got up and went to the stand where she swore to tell the truth. Gary walked up to her "Now, Margaret, would you be able to tell me in your own account what happened."  
  
"Well, I guess it's pretty much the same as Hawk, uh, Captain Pierce described. I was sitting in my tent reading a letter. Major Burns came and knocked on my door, and came in. I talked to him, you see, about not wanting to live my life the way I had been living. I wanted to get out of the army. My friends were all getting married and settling down, and I just decided I wanted the same thing."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He told me that I was stupid to think anyone would love me." She was crying. "I told him no, when he smacked me across the face. He started yelling at me, and I was really scared, and started to scream. He hit me again and again to get me to stay quiet, and then he attempted to rape me." She managed to get the last part out between sobs. Hawkeye was not allowed to go up to her, and it killed him to see her crying, and he could do nothing.  
  
"Thank you, Major." Gary handed her some tissues. "The prosecution rests."  
  
"Very well." The General said. "Defense?"  
  
Frank's lawyer approached Margaret. She had calmed down, but was still sniffing a little. "Did you have relations with Frank Burns?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes."  
  
"So why was it suddenly rape for him to do what he did, if he did it?"  
  
"I had broke it off with him. I was tired of being lead on, and decided to break it off, hoping to find someone else."  
  
"I see, and how were you being lead on."  
  
"Major Burns is married and never planned on divorcing his wife. I was just something to calm his needs over here."  
  
"So why did you ever do that with him?"  
  
"Well no one else liked me, I was too up on rules and regulations, something our unit does not like. Also, in a man's world, I wanted to get further than major, almost impossible for women, but I figured if I was with a Major, I might be able to get a promotion."  
  
"So you were using him too?"  
  
"Yes, to a point, though I never saw anyone else while I was with him."  
  
"Did you want to?"  
  
She bit her lip. She was under oath. "Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I was afraid. I'm not sure what I was afraid of, but when I broke it off with Frank, I found out why I would be afraid."  
  
"I see. Who did you want to be with?" She looked at the floor. "Major, you are under oath."  
  
"I don't understand what the point of this question is." She really did not want to say. Not in front of Hawkeye and Frank.  
  
"Major, I'm asking you a question." She still never answered. "What rank was he?"  
  
"Captain." Hawkeye looked over at her. It couldn't have been Trapper. She hated him, besides, he was married. What other captains were there? The only other Captain that's been at the 4077th for any time was him. But it couldn't possibly. Oh God how we hoped so, but, he just couldn't think of why she'd want to be with him."  
  
"I see. Is he here today?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes."  
  
"Can you tell me who it is?"  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Is it Captain Pierce?"  
  
She sniffed a little. "Yes."  
  
Hawkeye looked at her in disbelief. She avoided his eyes but was crying. She was afraid now that he wouldn't want to be her 'bodyguard' anymore.  
  
"Isn't he your doctor?"  
  
"Well, yes he gave me a physical after the, uh, attack."  
  
"You and captain Pierce are obviously very close. How do we know you never conspired against Frank as a way to get rid of him so you two could be alone? And also a chance for the Captain to punch Frank's lights out."  
  
Margaret cried again. "We never! We couldn't do that to someone!" She was almost yelling, she was so upset anyone could take Frank's side in such a case as this. And suggest that she and Frank would do something like that.  
  
"We'll see about that. Defense rests."  
  
"I see." The general spoke up again. "Major Houllihan, you can go back to your seat."  
  
She went back but tried to sit away from Hawkeye. He reached over and put his arm around her. She was still crying. He rubbed her back and gave her some tissues. The judge realized that she really should have a little break.  
  
"Majors," he addressed the two lawyers "Do you have anymore witnesses?"  
  
"Frank Burns."  
  
"Okay, after that, we will break for me to think this case over and have a recess. Major Anderson?"  
  
"Frank Burns to the stand please." Frank was lead over by two MPs who stood behind him as he said the oath and sat down.  
  
"Frank Burns. Why did you do this?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. Nothing different from what we do any other time."  
  
"I see. Did Major Houllihan try to resist you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh huh. The prosicution rests. I feel we've had enough evidence without his words against us, I have no further questions, your honor."  
  
"Very well. Your closing argument?"  
  
"Your honor, general, Major Houllihan as been through a traumatic experience in the past week, and I feel she should get the closure she deserves. To not have to worry about Frank again, and to have him put behind bars. That is all. Thank you." He sat down next to Hawkeye, who had coaxed Margaret he wasn't going to hurt her for what she said. He didn't want to talk about it here, but he was quite happy with what she had said. She was leaning against him, crying a little while he rubbed her back and placed a few small kisses on the top of her head.  
  
"Okay, Major?" Frank's lawyer got up again and went over towards Frank.  
  
"Major, what happened that night?"  
  
"I decided to visit Margaret and she was a little upset about some letter she got, so I decided to make her feel better. So, I, you know. She was fine with it, then, as if it was planned, she yelled out rape! Then Pierce came and punched me again and again!"  
  
"Thank you. You may go back to your seat." The MPs picked him up and brought him back to his seat. "As my closing argument, I want you to please think about what has been going on between Pierce and Houllihan, and how long had it been going on. I believe that they did conspire against Major Burns. Please consider this when making your final decision, your honor."  
  
"Thank you Major. Court will be adjourned until oh eight hundred tomorrow. I will have made my decision on the verdict by then. Dismissed."  
  
Slowly the people in the room filtered out, Frank was lead out a different door, no doubt to his cell. Another MP approached Hawkeye and Margaret.  
  
"Major? Captain?" They looked up at him. "I have orders to bring you to your quarters. It is two rooms next to one another. There will be an MP outside your doors at all times."  
  
"Thank you." They said together, and followed the young sergeant outside the courtroom and through a maze of hallways until they finally reached their rooms.  
  
"Your bags have been brought in. The mess hall is down stairs, the guard outside your rooms will direct you anywhere you need to go." He saluted and left them with the other MP who was standing between the doors.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really tired, so I was thinking we should just go have a bit of supper and then go to bed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Would you like to come in for a minute while I get a bit freshened up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He followed her in. She went into the bathroom and came in with fatigues on.  
  
"I never thought of that." He said. All he had done was taken off his jacket and tie, and unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons down. He stepped into his room, got his fatigues and went in the bathroom. He came out a little bit later with his fatigues on.  
  
"Ready?" He asked her. He really wanted to talk to her about what she had said today, but decided against it. She had had a big day, and didn't want to add to her troubles.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Yup." He led her out of the room and talked to the MP for a few minutes for directions to the mess tent. He told them there would be MPs along the way that they could ask so they thanked him and headed on the way.  
  
Supper wasn't the greatest. The food was almost as bad as the food in the mess tent at the 4077th. They joked about it a little, but for the most part, there was an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"Margaret, there are MPs around, but, did you want me to stay with you tonight?"  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"Not at all." He smiled sincerely. She knew he really wasn't upset about what she said. She smiled back at him. "I'll sleep on the floor. There's lots of room there, so don't worry about that."  
  
"Oh you don't need to sleep on the floor." She said then realized how that must have sounded. "Oh, I mean, uh, Oh God."  
  
"Margaret, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, but if you don't want me too, umm you know. I did, uh, I heard what you said in the court room." She looked away and started to cry. "No, Margaret, shh, just listen. Look at me." He reached across the table and gently put his hand under her chin and brought her up to look at him. "Now, listen. I know you think I might be upset about this, I can tell that's what you're thinking, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Honestly, I've felt the same way about you for a long time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And truly." He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Hawkeye, thank you so much. Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to, umm, you know, but I want you to stay with me. I know there's only one bed, but, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
They finished their dinner of what they could eat of it, and Hawkeye got up and took Margaret's hand. He helped her up and led her to her room. He got the few things out of his room and came back in. They got on their pajamas and brushed their teeth for bed.  
  
"God, I'm so tired." Margaret said and slumped down on the bed. Hawkeye sat down next to her.  
  
"I know, you've had a long, hard day." He sat so he was behind her and started to massage her neck.  
  
"God Hawkeye, you're so good at that." His strong skillful surgeon hands gently rubbed her back. He felt her starting to shake and he realized she was crying. "Oh God Hawkeye! I'm so scared! What if?" She couldn't finish what she was going to say, she just turned around and buried her head in his chest.  
  
He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close. "Margaret, Frank will get what he deserves. I think that the defense lawyer even believed he did it; he was just doing his job. Everybody knows he's guilty. You'll never have to worry about him. I'll make sure of that." She cuddled in closer to him and put her arms around him. She calmed down a little and Hawkeye used his shirt to wipe off her tears.  
  
"Hawkeye, thank you. I hope he will."  
  
"He will."  
  
She looked up at him and their eyes met. They moved closer to each other. He bent down and gave her a slow passionate kiss. Margaret moaned. He smiled a little when they let go.  
  
"God you're a great kisser." Margaret said a little breathless. She couldn't believe it. He satisfied her with a kiss more than anything she'd ever done with any other man.  
  
Hawkeye smiled a little. "It is a mutual effort." He kissed her again, this time he led her down onto the bed, and started to kiss her neck a little. She loved it, but at the same time, no matter how much she wanted to, she just didn't feel it was time.  
  
"Hmm, Hawkeye, do you mind maybe waiting? I really want to, but I just don't feel ready."  
  
"Sure. I understand." She smiled. He was so sincere. "We really should get some sleep." He lifted the bed sheets up and got in the bed. He took Margaret in his arms and kissed her neck as she quickly drifted off to sleep. Hawkeye fell asleep soon after with his lips still on the side of her neck and arms cuddled around her so they were playing spoons.  
The next morning the couple woke up closer than they ever thought possible. Hawkeye's arms were around her hips and Margaret had her arms around his neck, and her head resting on his muscular chest.  
  
"Morning." Margaret said with a smile.  
  
"Morning." He returned the smile.  
  
"Ugg, I don't want to get up. I'm still tired, I just want to rest for a while."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I don't want to have to go to court again." She was nervous about seeing Frank again, even if there was no way he could hurt her again.  
  
"Neither do I, but if we want Frank behind bars, we'd better go. Maybe Col. Potter will grant us some R&R time in Tokyo once he gets used to the place. I wouldn't want both of us to leave them long right now, but we've, especially you, have had a rough time this past little while."  
  
"Yeah." She cuddled into him further. "This is nice. You're like a nice big teddy bear! You're great to cuddle in to!"  
  
"Glad to be of service one way or another."  
  
"A muscle-y teddy bear" She said playfully and kissed him on the nose. He smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hmm hmm." She nodded with a smile. "You're my muscle teddy."  
  
"Well I guess that makes you my Major Baby."  
  
She laughed a little against his lips and kissed him, pushing him down onto the mattress. "Wait. What time is- Oh God! We have to be down there in 15 minutes! We have to get ready!" She jumped up and ran into the bathroom.  
  
A little while later both were ready to head down to the courtroom to find out the verdict. They went down through the corridors in silence, both wondering what they would do to Frank.  
  
"Please rise for the Honorable Judge Advocate General, General Gower," The Sergeant announced. As everyone stood the General came in.  
  
"Please be seated. After careful consideration and discussion with my colleagues, I find the defendant guilty of assault with a weapon and attempted rape. Major Frank Burns is demoted to Lieutenant, and will serve 5 years in prison, as well as counseling. There will be chance of parole after 4 years. Case dismissed." He banged his gavel and stood up.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret stood up and looked at each other, and enveloped one another in a long, deep, passionate kiss, both oblivious to the people around them. 


	4. Part 4

"Pierce you bastard!! I'll get you one of these days!!" Frank yelled as he was led out of the courtroom. "And Margaret! I thought you were better than this Margaret! You slut! Sleeping with any guy that helps you!"  
  
"C'mon Burns." A couple MPs dragged him out of the room.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret still had their arms around each other. Margaret nodded to the doors where Frank had just left. "That's just sad."  
  
"I know. But you'll never have to worry about that man again."  
  
"Thank God. Thank you Hawkeye. You know, if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have had the courage to stand up and fight. I know normally I do, but, it's all just so much Hawkeye!" She cried a little.  
  
"I know I know. C'mere." He wrapped his arms further around her and kissed her blonde hair.  
  
"Hawkeye I love you."  
  
"Really?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and nodded. He smiled. "I love you too, Margaret." He kissed her slowly and deeply.  
  
They broke apart to catch their breath, and realized that they were the only ones left in the room. "We'd better go." Margaret said. After getting help from many MPs along the way, they headed upstairs to get their bags and got a jeep.  
  
The whole way back Hawkeye drove and Margaret sat with her head on his shoulder. Each had a smile on their face, because finally something was going their way. In the God forsaken place, nightmare after nightmare, they finally found each other.  
  
Finally they made it all the way back to the 4077th without any problems with bombing or snipers. Every time anyone made it back alive, they thanked God and heaven above. Hawkeye helped Margaret out of the jeep and carried their bags back to her tent, which they had decided he would stay in for a little while longer, until they knew Frank was back in the States and she felt safe enough to be alone.  
  
The two went into Radar's office to let him know they were back, and to see where the new surgeons had gone. When they went in Radar was sitting very still on his cot, staring into space, hugging his teddy bear. Instantly they knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Radar, what is it? What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked and sat down next to the young clerk.  
  
Radar sighed and looked down, hugging his bear even closer. "Colonel Blake didn't-" He stopped. "Henry, uh-" He tried again but no sound came out. A tear fell down his cheek. He was so embarrassed, but Hawkeye, being the big brother-like figure he was to Radar put one arm around him.  
  
"Radar, take a deep breathe. Now what happened to Henry?"  
  
"Lt. Col. Henry Blake's plane," he sighed. "Was shot down over the sea of Japan."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"It spun in. There were no survivors."  
  
For Hawkeye it was devastating news. Henry had been a good friend. But he couldn't imagine what it was like for little Radar. He had no father, and looked up to Henry as his dad.  
  
Margaret hung her head. She had filed countless reports against him, but Henry was still a good guy. She couldn't help but cry. She sat down on the other side of Hawkeye, both her and Radar using one of his shoulders to cry on. He hung his head and leaned a little into Margaret, silent tears in his eyes as well. The three stayed there for a very long time. No words needed to be said.  
  
Finally Hawkeye realized that Trapper was going home with Henry. "Radar, what about Trapper?"  
  
Radar looked at him with red eyes. "When they got to Seoul, there was only one seat available. Trapper and Henry played for it. Col. Blake won, or lost, as the case may be."  
  
"Dear God, Trap must feel terrible! Is there any way to call him?"  
  
"No Hawk. Sorry. He's already on his way home. I don't even know if he knows about it."  
  
"Oh. Did you tell everyone else yet?"  
  
"No. I was kind of hoping you could, Hawk. I mean, you mean a lot to everyone, and I know you were good friends with him. I don't think I could do it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I'll tell Col. Potter I want a meeting in the mess tent in 10 minutes. How are the new guys doing?"  
  
"Well BJ is a nice guy, he's fitting in pretty good. So is Col. Potter. He's really nice, and he's not strict. A little stricter than Henry, but he's a good CO."  
  
"How about that other one, uh, Charles?"  
  
"Major Winchester is not fitting in. He's been trying to buy his way out of here. He's got a lot of money. I hear him fighting with Col. Potter continuously. He's really mean to everyone, not like Major Burns, but he just has no respect for anyone. Thinks just 'cause he's got more money he's automatically the best person around and looks at us like we're ants. Though he hates the army, he hates enlisted men, like me, and nurses."  
  
"That's too bad. Well I guess there's one in every outfit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll go talk to Potter. Margaret, do you want to stay here or come with me?"  
  
"I'll stay with Radar." She said, causing Radar to look up in surprise.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"At least you got that right this time. Corporal I've decided we need to talk."  
  
"Um, okay Ma'am." Radar said. He was a little worried about this. The Major had always intimidated him.  
  
"Radar, don't look so scared. Now, I just want to tell you, well, the past little while I've opened my eyes. I see now that you are a great clerk, and you keep this unit running very smoothly. For an eighteen year old is it?"  
  
"Nineteen ma'am."  
  
"Well for a nineteen year old, you have a big responsibility. And you do a great job with it."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." He smiled a little.  
  
"Radar, I've changed, and Hawkeye has helped me. I'm just going to let you know, well, over the next little while you'll see a big change in me, because I've realized who and what is important in my life. I now see the 4077th as a kind of family, and Radar, you're part of that family too, okay?"  
  
"Okay ma'am."  
  
"Now, friends?" She held out her hand.  
  
He shook her hand a smiled a little. "Friends."  
  
"Oh come here." And she hugged him. "Now don't be scared of me anymore, okay? You can even call me Margaret if you want, just, well, if you don't want to, that's fine as well."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Ma'am, uh, Margaret. Uh, that could take a while to get used to."  
  
"I understand perfectly." She started to head into Col. Potter's office where Hawkeye was when she stopped. "Umm, Cor- uh, Radar?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do understand what's happened, right? And where Major Burns went?"  
  
"Yeah, ma'am I'm really sorry to hear about it. How did it go?"  
  
"He's now a lieutenant and will serving 4-5 years in a military prison in the states when they ship him back next week."  
  
"Oh, that's great, ma'am. I'm sorry it happened, but glad it came out alright."  
  
"Yes. Thank you Radar."  
  
"Your welcome ma'am." The two smiled at one another. They had finally become equals.  
  
Margaret headed into Col. Potter's office. "Hello Colonel."  
  
"Hello Major, uh, Houllihan, am I correct?"  
  
"That's right sir."  
  
"Captain Pierce was telling me how the trial went. I'm glad for you."  
  
"Yes, thank you sir."  
  
"He also told me about the tragedy of your former CO. I'm really sorry about that, I heard he was a nice guy, an all around good egg. I'll get Radar to announce a meeting in the mess tent in 10. Ra-"  
  
"Yes sir, meeting in the mess tent in 10 minutes. No problem."  
  
"Uh, Thank you and uh"  
  
"Here are the reports you wanted on the patient Private Michaels."  
  
"And I want the reports-" He looked down and saw them in his hand and the Corporal walked out of the office. "How in the name of Sweet Granny Smith does he do that?"  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Attention: There will be a meeting for all members of the 4077th in 10 minutes, that's at eleven hundred hours in the Mess Tent. Everyone is to attend. That is all."  
  
Hawkeye sighed. "We'd better head over there. People are going to want to know what's going on. Where's the padre?"  
  
"Oh, the father is in his tent. I met him today, he's a nice guy, and I like him. In fact everyone on this base seems in pretty good spirits. Not military spirits, but great personalities."  
  
"I should probably talk to him first. People will want to talk, and he's usually the one they go to." He ran out of the office and saw Father Mulcahey going towards the mess tent. "Father!" He shouted out. The father looked around and spotted him.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, my son. How are you, how did the trial go?"  
  
"Frank's busted down to lieutenant and serving 4-5."  
  
"I believe he got what he deserved."  
  
"Yes father, but I need to talk to you, about the meeting?"  
  
"Well I'm supposed to be there now,"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm conducting the meeting. It's just I want to let you know what it's about first so you can prepare yourself so others can talk to you."  
  
"What is it Hawkeye?" He could tell something was seriously wrong.  
  
"It's Henry. He never made it home. His plane was shot down. He and Trap played poker for the one seat that was left on this plane, and Henry won, or lost as the case may be."  
  
"Oh dear. This is, very, very sad news I must say. Thank you for telling me Hawkeye before hand."  
  
"No problem father, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell everyone."  
  
They ran into the mess tent to see everyone seated, looking around wondering what the meeting was about. Hawkeye and Margaret sat up front. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed up to the front of the mess tent.  
  
Once he delivered the grave news, there were many somber faces in the mess tent. Out of respect, they lowered their flag to half-mast, and saluted Henry. Hawkeye delivered the eulogy and everyone's tears flowed freely. The nurses were deeply upset by this, and Hawkeye, BJ, Col Potter, the Father and Margaret all pulled together to help everyone feel a little better.  
  
A few days later, Hawkeye was sitting in the Mess tent alone. Margaret was usually with him, but she had to run into post op to get a file she had forgotten. He slowly sipped his mud-err - coffee, and thought over the past week. So much had happened. With Henry's death, Margaret and Hawkeye decided to leave their relationship as it was and just wait a little. Everyone had his or her own grieving process. They would still kiss every now and again, and he still slept in her tent, but nothing ever happened. He had to accompany her to the showers, where one turned around while the other showered and vise versa. He made no wisecracks or anything, not until everyone was feeling a little better.  
  
"Hey Hawkeye." Someone came up behind him. He turned around to see Nurse Margie Cutler.  
  
"Hey Margie." She sat down next to him and cuddled up next to him. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable and slid down the bench further away, but she followed.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Good, good. You?"  
  
"Well, I know everyone is upset, but you know I've missed you. I'm a little upset and I need you to comfort me."  
  
He knew what she meant, but decided to just comfort her as he would any other friend.  
  
"You want to talk about Henry?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about maybe, you know." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She went forward to kiss him, but he pushed her back. "Hawkeye!"  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I can't do that Lieutenant."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not an answer. Last week was a different story. What's happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry Margie." He got up and left to go to post op to find Margaret. He bumped into her right outside the Mess tent.  
  
"Hawkeye, I saw and heard what you did." She smiled at him. "You're so sweet."  
  
"Thanks." He said and kissed her without thinking. Their arms wrapped around each other and the kiss became longer and more passionate. She ran her fingers through his dark, silky black hair.  
  
They then realized where they were and stopped. Everyone in the camp was staring at them mouth opened.  
  
"Holy cow!" Radar said.  
  
Hawkeye was a little embarrassed. "Hey, what's wrong? Never seen two people kiss before? MOVE IT!!" The camp suddenly went back into action, with everyone giving them funny looks.  
  
"Sorry" He said to Margaret, who was still in his arms. Though they stopped kissing they still held onto each other tightly.  
  
"It's okay. I really didn't mind."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Well, it was a very nice kiss, as always from you. Besides, everyone would find out anyway, and I don't want it to be like when me and, ugg, Frank were together. We pretended that no one knew, but everyone was laughing at us for thinking that. I don't want our relationship to be a secret, I mean, I mostly kept Frank a 'secret' because I was, well, ashamed. I knew he was an ass, treated other people like dirt, and on top of all that was married. But you, well, I have to say I'm not ashamed of you."  
  
"Well that's always a good thing."  
  
She laughed a little. "Hawk, seriously though, I just want to be with you and not worry about what other people think."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He smiled and took her hand as they headed into the mess tent for lunch.  
  
That day Hawkeye and Margaret were back to normal. Both decided the best way for everyone to get over it was to try and put it behind him. Not to forget him, but to go living their lives as normal. It would have been what Henry wanted.  
  
"Hawkeye, I have to get a shower."  
  
"Okay." He said rather excitedly.  
  
"Hawk," She said sternly.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's well, I thought we were back to normal now, so you will have to put up with a few passes."  
  
"Fine. But, like always, no peeking."  
  
He sighed. "Okay. No peeking."  
  
They headed to the shower tent where Hawkeye faced the wall as Margaret started to get undressed. Hawkeye whistled.  
  
"Hawkeye!"  
  
"I'm not watching!"  
  
"Well stop doing stuff like that!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Don't say anything."  
  
"Okay, I won't say anything."  
  
"Good." She started to get ready for her shower again.  
  
"Ba da da da da" Hawkeye sang in deep, sleazy voice imitating 'stripper' music.  
  
"HAWKEYE!"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
She scowled. "You're impossible!"  
  
"Sorry, please, continue. I would also like to get a shower, so c'mon."  
  
"I would if you shut up."  
  
"Okay, no more."  
  
She got her shower without Hawkeye saying anything more. She could tell it was killing him. He was biting his tongue not to say anything. Finally she was done.  
  
"Okay, I'll turn around and you can get your shower." She laughed to herself. 'Time to give Hawkeye a dose of his own medicine.' She thought.  
  
He started to undress. Margaret yelled out "Ooh Baby!!"  
  
"Margaret!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Sorry." She said innocently.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He started to undress again.  
  
"Hmm mmm. Wow." She said.  
  
"Margaret!"  
  
"Hawkeye are you nervous?"  
  
"Okay, so I am. You're making me nervous."  
  
"Now you know what it's like."  
  
"Yeah but I'll still have to make a few passes at you."  
  
"Fine." She picked up his robe and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Margaret! Wait! Come back!!" He opened the door and stuck his head out to see where she had gone. "This isn't funny Margaret! C'mon!! Okay, uncle! Come out come out wherever you are!" He didn't see her. "Margaret?"  
  
Suddenly he saw her on the other side of the compound with his robe in one hand and waving with the other. "C'mon Hawkeye!! Come get your robe!! You don't want to get cold you'd better put it on!" She called out.  
  
"Well come back here!"  
  
"Nope!" She looked around. There appeared to be no one in the compound. "Sure, no one's here, see? They're all over to Rosie's!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Umm.okay." Slowly he stepped out of the shower with his hands in front of him.  
  
"NOW!" She yelled. Suddenly what seemed like everyone in the camp popped out from behind trashcans and out of tents with cameras. 'Stars and Stripes Forever' blasted over the PA as everyone whistled and hooted at Hawkeye. Turning beet red, he ran over to Margaret and grabbed the housecoat from her.  
  
He pulled it on as fast as he could. "That was NOT funny!"  
  
"Oh yes it was." Margaret was keeled over laughing.  
  
Hawkeye got over his initial shock and realized it wasn't anything most of the nurses had seen, and the guys are always in the shower, but he realized Margaret was almost crying with laughter.  
  
"You know, it's not the greatest complement for someone when you laugh when you see them naked."  
  
She laughed harder. "Sorry!" She managed between breaths. "I just couldn't help it!! The look on your face was priceless when everyone popped out! It was hilarious!" She gasped. "Okay, I'm okay." She slowly calmed herself down, took one look at Hawkeye and busted out laughing again.  
  
"Okay, you've had your fun. This is a tremendous blow to my ego you know."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The fact that you're laughing!"  
  
"It's because it was funny!!"  
  
Hawkeye then got really embarrassed and suddenly turned into an insecure little adolescent. He whispered "Everyone saw my, uh, yoo-hoo, including you, and you're laughing."  
  
"Your yoo-hoo? Who are you, Radar?" She said trying to keep a straight face. She couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Oh C'mon!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." She finally calmed herself down enough so that she would only giggle a little every now and again. "I didn't mean for it to be a blow to your ego, or your," she laughed, "your 'yoo-hoo', it's just that I thought that a simple prank would liven things up a bit. After last week, I need some good laughs, not to sound mean to Henry, but you know, we need to get morale up again."  
  
"Yeah, but why did I have to be the butt of the joke?"  
  
"Butt! HAHA!!" Margaret laughed again and realized he still wasn't laughing. "Guess there was no pun intended, huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry. But, well, you were making me feel uncomfortable in the shower and I had enough, so I decided to give you a little of your own medicine."  
  
"Fine. But I still don't like that fact that you found it that funny."  
  
"No, it's just I was laughing at your face, that's all."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"No seriously, the look of terror and surprise on your face when everyone appeared was the funniest thing ever."  
  
"And I'm sure you only looked at my face."  
  
"Hawkeye!"  
  
He decided to not be embarrassed, but try to get back at her instead.  
  
"Okay, we'll make a truce. Since you saw me naked I get to see you naked."  
  
"Hawkeye!! No way!! Are you crazy??"  
  
"Damn, I was sure it would work." He said under his breath, but purposely loud enough for Margaret to hear.  
  
She thought for a moment and decided to be serious for a moment. She leaned up towards him and whispered, "not here and not now. I'll let you know when I'm ready."  
  
He smiled a little. He didn't expect that answer. He was happy, but still understood that she wanted to wait. "Okay. I'll wait."  
  
"Okay. By the way," She pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "I wasn't laughing at, you, okay? Believe me, I had to look at your face and laugh at that to keep from looking at you and running at you." She winked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." She kissed him on the lips. "See ya later." And walked into the mess tent.  
  
Hawkeye shook his head and followed her in.  
  
Author's note: This part of the story really doesn't make a whole lot of sense, does it?! Oh well, I wanted to put in someone's suggestion of the shower scene, but I also had to put in some mushy parts because it leads into the next part. It's sort of a, transition period. Between the two different parts of the show: The first part with Frank Henry and Trapper, and Margaret as an army brat, and the second part with Charles, BJ and Col. Potter where Margaret is more easy going and fun. Don't worry, it will be no worse than it is, no more graphic, in Hawkeye's words "perfectly acceptable smut." : ) Peace out. Please R&R and I will get some more up. As for Going Home, I haven't written much 'cause I'm out of ideas!! If you got any let me know!! Thanks!! (The smut parts are interesting to write, but I'm running out of ideas! Help me if you want to see more smut from me!!!) R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!! WA! And the femur, I thought was in the arm, but I guess it's the humorous or something. I don't really know, I know nothing about medicine like I said. (And I know, I would give anything for Hawkeye to be my muscle-y teddy bear.grr. A little mushy and cliché, but I had to put it in just because he's so sweet, but grr is he hot!! Lol! Oh, if anyone knows if Alan Alda has a grandson around the ages of 15 to 18, give or take a few years, and looks just like Alan Alda during his M*A*S*H years, let him know I'm available; ) Whoa, long author's note.oh well!!! Peace out:) 


End file.
